The invention relates to a method for producing sliding bodies for electric collectors, contact brushes, current collectors and the like. It involves placing a powder mass which includes at least graphite and one synthetic resin binder in a mold having at least one press die for pressing the powder into a shaped body. The body is thereafter heat treated by subjecting it to a sintering temperature at which the binder softens and binds the powder mass together.
When practicing such a method it has been noted that the press dies become quickly fouled and require cleaning after short time intervals to remove residues from the die. The reason for this is that during pressing heat is generated between the press die and the powder particles on which it acts which melts the resin binder in the vicinity of the press die. Thus, the binder adheres to the surface of the die, which in turn can cause other constituents of the powder mass to adhere to the die. A press die to which such residue clings cannot press-form bodies which have a clean surface. Press dies therefore require frequent cleaning.